GIRLS NEED (Wonwoo Version)
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Apa sih yang dibutuhin cewek sehari-hari? Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Genderswicth. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**GIRLS NEED (WONWOO Version)**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

Yup, Noona muncul diatas. Membawakan fiksi yang sangat-sangat-sangat pendek. Dengan chara Meanie tercinta tapi noona membuat Wonwoo menjadi gadis manis berusia delapanbelas tahun.

Fiksi ini tiap chap-nya hanya berisi satu plot pendek. Tapi akan ada beberapa chap.

Yang suka. Silahkan baca. Yang ga suka (GS)... Eum.. Baca ajah kali ya... Bisa baca kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biasanya aku letakan disini kan, _gyu_?" Wonwoo sedang mengacak isi laci _dashboard_ mobil milik kekasihnya. Mobil sudah dalam keadaan terhenti di parkiran sekolah tapi sudah lima menit Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih betah berada di dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Seingatku, hari minggu _noona_ masukkan ke dalam tas karena sudah beli yang model baru." Mingyu menatap kekasih cantiknya dan masih setia menunggu gadis manis itu mengobrak-abrik isi laci mobilnya.

Mingyu terkekeh melirik isi dari laci mobil kesayangannya. Ini mobilnya. Tapi isi dari laci itu sungguh tidak satupun barang kepemilikan Mingyu. _Make_ _up_ _set_ , tisu basah, pembalut, permen _mint_ dan berbagai macam perlengkapan gadis lainnya.

"Sekarang tidak ada sama sekali yang bisa ku gunakan untuk memoles bibirku, _gyu_. _Lip_ _tint_ -nya tertinggal di rumah. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti mayat hidup seharian." Wonwoo cemberut kemudian mengunci laci mobil setelah menyerah mencari barang miliknya.

"Coba sini aku lihat. Tidak terlalu pucat kok. Bibirmu sudah merah alami, _noona_." Mingyu menangkup wajah kekasih cantiknya yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya. Ya. Wonwoo adalah senior Mingyu di sekolah. Wonwoo berada ditingkat akhir dan Mingyu di tingkat dua.

"Tetap saja aku butuh _lip_ _tint_ \- _mmph_!" Wonwoo kaget ketika kata-katanya terbungkam bibir tebal dan seksi milik Mingyu. Mingyu menciumnya. Bukan hanya ciuman biasa melainkan sebuah ciuman dengan lumatan dan nafsu.

Demi tuhan ini masih pagi dan masih ada di parkiran sekolah. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bisa saja ketahuan.

" _Nah_ , sudah lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kalau butuh _lip_ _tint_ lagi bilang saja pada pacarmu ini. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu." Mingyu tersenyum tampan sambil mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo yang basah akibat ciuman yang cukup panas tadi.

Wonwoo melirik ke cermin di tengah mobil. Bibirnya terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Mingyu melumatnya sedikit keras tadi.

" _Lip_ _tint_ model apa yang harus ciuman dulu baru bisa merah? _Huh_!" Wonwoo mencubit keras lengan berotot Mingyu sampai Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Lip_ _tint_ merek Kim Mingyu. _Limited_ _edition_. Ditambah bonus perona pipi. Pacarmu ini jenius, _noona_ sayang." Mingyu berbangga diri sambil mengusap bekas cubitan maut kekasihnya.

Wonwoo melirik cermin lagi. Benar. Pipinya merona manis tanpa _blush_ _on_. Pipinya yang tadinya berwarna putih pucat menjadi tersamar merah akibat ciuman panasnya bersama kekasih mudanya.

Kebutuhan wanita. _Lip_ _tint_. _Blush_ _on_. Coret.

Kebutuhan Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. _Checklist_.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Sat, 5th Nov 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**GIRLS NEED (WONWOO Version)**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswicth

.

.

.

"Teman-temanmu datang. Aku duduk bersama Jihoon ya? Pulang sekolah tunggu aku." Wonwoo beranjak dari hadapan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Wonwoo setelah matanya menangkap tiga orang teman lelaki dari klub basket berjalan kearahnya.

Bukannya Wonwoo tidak sopan. Tapi sebagai seorang gadis yang berstatus pacarnya Mingyu, ia juga ingin memberikan waktu pribadi untuk Mingyu bisa bergaul dengan orang lain.

 _Toh_ mereka bisa bersama kapanpun. Pergi sekolah, pulang sekolah, dirumah (yang berada di satu komplek) atau kapanpun mereka mau.

Wonwoo tidak mau dianggap sebagai perempuan yang posesif jika terus memonopoli waktu Mingyu untuk bersamanya.

" _Uh_ tidak ada tempat kosong. Aku mau duduk dengan kalian." Wonwoo merengut kesal ketika sadar keempat bangku di sudut kantin sudah terisi penuh.

Sudah ada Jihoon, Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Seungkwan disana. Wonwoo berdiri di pinggir meja ketika matanya menatap sekeliling mencari setidaknya ada satu bangku yang bisa ia tarik mendekat.

Hingga seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Wonwoo terkejut.

"Kau pasti lupa tanggal periodemu lagi kan, _noona_?" Suara berat Mingyu, kekasihnya membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas.

Ia berpikir bahwa ada orang lain yang berani memeluknya di depan umum. Bahkan mungkin Mingyu bisa melihat adegan itu dari meja yang ia duduki tadi. Tapi ternyata pelakunya adalah Mingyu sendiri.

 _Eh_. Kenapa Mingyu malah kesini? Kan sudah diberi waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Wonwoo melirik lengan Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mengikat dua lengan kain dari jaket yang Mingyu kenakan tadi di pinggangnya. Oh tuhan! Wonwoo ingat.

"Tembus ya, _gyu_? Astaga, bodohnya aku.." Wonwoo berbalik. Menatap Mingyu yang sudah selesai mengikatkan jaketnya di tubuh Wonwoo. Menutupi noda kemerahan yang bertengger di bagian belakang rok seragam Wonwoo.

"Padahal jadwal menstruasimu teratur _noona_. Kenapa selalu lupa sih?" Mingyu merogoh saku celana untuk mencari sebuah benda.

Wonwoo hanya meringis menyadari keteledorannya. Dia seorang gadis yang ceroboh. Terlalu cuek dengan sekitar sampai penampilan pun teramat biasa. Terkadang Wonwoo heran kenapa Mingyu bisa suka padanya. Sudah jelas Wonwoo bisanya merepotkan. Tukang ngambek dan seenaknya.

"Dimobil ada rok cadangan, juga ada stok pembalut kan? Cepat sana ganti. Sebentar lagi masuk." Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika Mingyu mengacak rambutnya dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir Mingyu. Tampan sekali kekasihnya.

"Jihoon ayo temani aku. Aku pergi dulu, _gyu_. Terima kasih, pacarku." Wonwoo terburu menarik lengan mungil Jihoon untuk menemaninya ke parkiran mobil.

Benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana seorang gadis bisa melupakan jadwal menstruasinya tiap bulan sedangkan kekasihnya bisa ingat dengan detil kebiasaannya?

Itulah Wonwoo.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kebutuhan wanita. _Girls_ _period_ _reminder_. Coret.

Kebutuhan Wonwoo. Kim Mingyu. _Checklist_.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Noona awalnya bingung mau jadiin ini fiksi yang bagaimana. Fokus noona sedang terbagi ke banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Jadi untuk memikirkan plot cerita yang panjang sedikit mager.

Ini cuma selingan ajah sambil menunggu noona kelar dengan webe dan konsep terbaru untuk fiksi terbaru nantinya.

Selamat menikmati. (Berasa makanan)

Kim Noona

Wed, 9th Nov 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**GIRLS NEED (Wonwoo Version)**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja masuk kedalam selimut nyamannya saat ponsel yang ia letakan di nakas bergertar. Ia melirik jam weker kecil di samping ponsel yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Mingyu baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk hingga ia rela begadang agar bisa selesai segera.

Mingyu menatap ponselnya. _Wonwoo_ - _Noona_ - _ku_. Tertera nama kekasihnya di layar yang berkedip-kedip itu. Mingyu mengernyit. Bukankah tadi sang kekasih sudah pamit tidur pukul sepuluh?

"Ya, Ada apa _noona_ sayang?" Mingyu menunggu sebuah jawaban ketika saluran telepon itu hanya hampa ditelinganya.

"Mingyu.. Lampu di kamar meledak dan sekarang gelap. Aku takut." Mingyu terperanjat mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

"Aku kerumah _noona_ sekarang. Tunggu diruang tamu." Mingyu bergegas. Berlari kearah dapur untuk mencari bohlam yang mungkin saja masih tersisa yang baru di laci penyimpanan.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian berlari keluar masih menggunakan piyama kelabunya dan sandal rumah.

Mingyu menekan tombol _lift_ menuju lantai 12. Apartemen Mingyu ada di lantai 3. Dan untungnya apartemen kekasihnya hanya butuh modal menekan tombol _lift_.

Mingyu menekan beberapa digit angka untuk masuk ke apartemen pribadi kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo- _noona_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu menghampiri seorang gadis yang meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal di sofa ruang tamu.

Suhu di musim gugur menjelang musim dingin sudah mulai menurun. Ditambah hujan yang seharian mengguyur kota membuat Wonwoo kedinginan. Sementara penghangat ruangan hanya ada dikamar dan kebetulan sekali lampu di kamar Wonwoo mati sedangkan Wonwoo takut gelap.

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.

"Tadi lampunya meledak. Aku takut. Sungguh." Gadis itu meringkuk di dada bidang sang kekasih yang sesungguhnya berumur lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Aku sudah disini, _Noona_. Biar aku mengganti bohlamnya dulu. Baru kita istirahat dikamar." Wonwoo tinggal sendiri di apartemen pemberian ayah tirinya semenjak ia beranjak SMA. Ini juga dikarenakan Wonwoo yang memilih sekolah di _Seoul_ ketimbang melanjutkan sekolah di _Changwon_ tempat kelahirannya.

Mingyu bangkit kemudian mengambil sebuah tangga _portable_ di gudang dekat dapur dan membawanya ke kamar Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaiki dua anak tangga untuk mengganti bohlam yang baru setelah sebelumnya mematikan aliran listrik di kamar Wonwoo.

Setelah berhasil Mingyu menyalakan lagi listrik sehingga kamar Wonwoo kembali terang. Kemudian Mingyu beranjak menyalakan mesin pemanas ruangan.

" _Noona_ , kamarnya sudah terang lagi. Ayo pindah ke kamar." Mingyu duduk disamping tubuh Wonwoo yang meringkuk di sofa.

"Gendong…" Wonwoo menjulurkan tangannya kearah Mingyu kemudian dibalas senyuman nakal dari sang kekasih muda.

Mingyu meletakan satu tangannya di balik punggung Wonwoo dan satu lagi di bawah lututnya. Mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dengan begitu gagah membawanya ke dalam kamar yang cukup besar dan mulai terasa hangat.

"Menginap disini ya? Aku masih kaget gara-gara lampu tadi." Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang baru saja menyelimutinya.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

"Yakin menyuruhku menginap? Tidur seranjang? Bagaimana kalau _noona_ kuperkosa?" Mingyu membawa tubuh kekasihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Mengusap rambut kemerahan sang kekasih dengan begitu tulus.

"Aku _sih_ pasrah saja. Palingan aku hamil dan kau dipaksa menikahiku." Wonwoo terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menggodaku?" Sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Mingyu berikan kepada kekasih yang sudah setahun ia pacari itu.

"Sungguh, _gyu_. Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menikah denganmu. Dan hamil anakmu." Mereka saling bertatap. Wonwoo tulus dengan kata-katanya. Ia sepenuhnya percaya dan menyerahkan dirinya kepada Mingyu karena ia benar-benar menyayangi Mingyu.

Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu.

"Tidak, _noona_. Cukup sekali aku kelepasan dan menyetubuhimu. Aku tidak mau itu jadi kebiasaan dan akhirnya membuatmu hamil diluar nikah. Aku berjanji untuk menikahimu dulu kan? Bisakah kau bersabar?" Mingyu membelai pipi tirus gadis kesayangannya. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu membuncah bahkan tak bisa terbendung.

"Aku tau, _gyu_. Aku akan bersabar. Karena aku ingin bersama mu selamanya. Bukan hanya kenikmatan sesaat. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo tersenyum. Bukan karena keperawanannya sudah terenggut oleh Mingyu sehingga ia bersedia menunggu Mingyu menikahinya. Tapi Wonwoo bersungguh saat mengatakan ia mencintai Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, _noona_ sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Setidaknya berikan aku ciuman yang hangat. Aku benar-benar kedinginan, _gyu_." Tanpa menungu perintah dua kali, Mingyu langsung saja melumat bibir kekasih manisnya.

Merasakan gumpalan lembut untuk berbagi cinta lewat sentuhan dan remasan rambut Mingyu yang dilakukan oleh Wonwoo.

Dimana lagi menemukan lelaki yang rela menahan hasrat bahkan ketika si wanita sudah menyerahkan diri hanya agar bisa melakukannya saat menikah?

Cuma Mingyu.

Mingyu-nya Wonwoo.

Kebutuhan wanita. Teknisi listrik. Coret. Penghangat ruangan. Coret. Selimut. Coret.

Kebutuhan Wonwoo. Mingyu. _Checklist_.

.

.

.

"Bisa aku melakukan satu ronde malam ini, _noona_?"

"Aku siap, _gyu_."

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Hayo… Mingyu Wonwoo ngapain?

Ini seri ketiga Girls Need.

Bisa kalian beri noona saran, benda atau sesuatu apalagi yang biasa dibutuhkan perempuan sehari-hari?

Hey, noona tadinya mau posting fiksi saeguk Meanie GS. Tapi berhubung hari ini noona nambah umur jadi bawaannya happy. Ga mau post dulu fiksi yang berat.

Selamat Menikmati

Kim Noona

Sat, 12th Nov 2016


	4. Chapter 4

_Hai, Malming, mblo! (Ngaca)_

 _Seri keempat girls need datang~_

 _Noona bikin fiksi ini tuh sengaja buat nge-baperin readers, saya juga sih sebenernya._

 _Dibikin GS karena bisa dibawa Shipper atau dibawa Imagine. Oleh sebab itu Wonu disini OOC, ya saya menyamakan dengan sifat cewek nya dia di fiksi ini dong.._

 _Yasudahlah.. Silahkan baca ajah buat yang bersedia baper.. Yang ga bersedia, silahkan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Tapi ya maaf ajah, pintu keluar dari jeratan Meanie shipper tuh ga ada sama sekali. Kalo udah masuk yaudah stuck disitu. #HidupMeanie_

.

.

.

 **GIRLS NEED (Wonwoo Version)**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

Mingyu menepuk pipinya beberapa kali. Pandangannya sedikit kabur ketika baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas. Entah kenapa diakhir-akhir jam pelajaran tadi ia merasa lemas dan mengantuk.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah merasakan kurang enak badan sejak pagi. Tapi baru di siang hari ia benar-benar merasa lemas.

"Hari ini tidak latihan basket?" Baru saja Mingyu keluar dari pintu kelas, seorang gadis manis sudah mendatanginya.

"Pelatih sedang ada urusan, jadi libur. Ayo pulang." Mingyu tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau pamit padamu untuk pergi keperpustakaan. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." Gadis itu menatap Mingyu dengan alis berkerut. Tadinya ia berniat menunggu Mingyu latihan basket sedangkan ia mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan.

"Ya sudah. Ayo ku temani." Mingyu meraih jemari kekasihnya kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

" _Gyu_ , tubuhmu hangat. Wajahmu juga pucat. Kau sakit? Pulang saja ya.. Aku nanti pulang sendiri." Pipi Mingyu disentuh oleh kedua tangan gadisnya. Mingyu memang merasa tidak enak badan saat ini. Tapi sungguh, ia benci melihat _Noona_ kesayangannya menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Wonwoo- _noona_ bisa mengerjakan tugas sedangkan aku bisa tidur. Ayo!" Mingyu itu keras kepala. Ditambah lagi sifat protektifnya untuk sang kekasih. Terpaksa Wonwoo harus menurut.

.

" _Gyu_ , beberapa keperluan rumahku banyak yang habis. Kita mampir di _supermarket_ ya. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Setelah dua jam berkutat dengan tugas dan buku diperpustakaan Wonwoo dan Mingyu akhirnya pulang dengan Mingyu yang menyetir mobil kesayangannya.

Mingyu mengangguk seraya melajukan mobilnya ke arah _supermarket_. Apapun dan kemanapun untuk Wonwoo-nya.

Di _supermarket_ yang cukup luas itu Mingyu mendorong troli berjalan pelan disamping Wonwoo yang sedang memilih jenis _shampoo_ , sabun mandi, pasta gigi dan kebutuhan lainnya.

" _Noona_ , aku ke kamar kecil sebentar ya.. Jangan jauh-jauh dari sini." Wonwoo bergumam sambil terus fokus ke dua botol sabun pembersih wajah ditangannya.

Mingyu sedikit berlari. Dirinya merasakan mulutnya begitu pahit dan seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Tapi begitu sampai di depan _wastafel_ , ia hanya terdiam merasakan pening dikepalanya.

.

"Biar aku bawa satu, _gyu_." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengangkat dua kantung besar belanjaan yang Wonwoo beli. Tadi Wonwoo sekalian berbelanja keperluan di apartemen Mingyu juga. Itu sebabnya jadi banyak begitu.

" _Noona_ bawakan saja tas sekolahku. Biar belajaannya aku yang bawa." Mana tega Mingyu membiarkan kekasih manisnya menenteng belanjaan berat seperti ini.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

"Lama sekali _lift_ -nya. Cepat. Mingyu sudah berat membawa belanjaan tau." Wonwoo mendongak. Menatap angka-angka diatas pintu _lift_. Masih menunjukan angka duapuluhtiga. Siapa suruh tinggal di apartemen yang punya banyak lantai.

" _Noona_ …" Mingyu berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo. Masih menenteng dua kantung besar belanjaan yang siapapun yakin itu cukup berat.

" _Hmm_.." Wonwoo hanya menggumam. Ia pikir Mingyu sedang menegurnya yang mengeluh pada _lift_ , jadi ia merasa bersalah dan menunduk.

Mingyu itu kekasih yang sangat baik yang pernah Wonwoo miliki. Ya karena baru dengan Mingyu lah Wonwoo berpacaran. Tapi sungguh, semua orang pasti iri jika melihat Wonwoo. Punya kekasih tampan, tinggi dan pintar. Perhatian, pengertian, dewasa dan maskulin. Tidak ada yang menyangka Mingyu itu adalah adik kelasnya.

" _Noon_ -…"

 _Brugghh_

"Ya Tuhan! Mingyu!" Wonwoo kaget. Panik. Semua perasaan cemas bercampur jadi satu. Tepat saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, Mingyu bukannya melangkah masuk, ia malah ambruk di depan pintu _lift_.

"Mingyu! _Hey_ , sadarlah. Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku… ada yang pingsan disini." Wonwoo gemetar. Airmatanya turun membasahi wajah putihnya. Wonwoo takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasih mudanya itu.

.

"Mingyu baik-baik saja kan, _Dok_?" Wonwoo masih berdiri memperhatikan seorang dokter langganannya memeriksa Mingyu yang terbaring di kasur apartemennya.

Beberapa orang membantu mengangkat tubuh pingsan Mingyu agar bisa sampai di tempat tinggalnya.

Wonwoo meredakan tangisnya ketika Dokter Jung datang kemudian memeriksa keadaan Mingyu.

"Mingyu terserang gejala _typus_. Sebaiknya ia dirawat dirumah sakit, _nak_ Jeon."

"Tapi, Mingyu _phobia_ rumah sakit, _Dok_. Bisa rawat disini saja. Aku yang akan menjaganya." Mingyu itu jarang sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah sakit dan tidak mau sakit. Karena ia tidak suka dengan rumah sakit.

Sang Dokter menyetujui permintaan Wonwoo untuk merawat Mingyu dirumah. Ia pergi untuk mengambil beberapa botol _infus_ di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo berbaring menatap Mingyu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mengusap dahi kekasihnya yang basah karena keringat yang mengucur.

"Maafkan aku ya, _gyu_. Gara-gara selalu menemaniku belajar kau jadi sakit begini." Wonwoo sudah berada ditingkat akhir, membuat ia selalu dipenuhi tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Tiap malam, Wonwoo akan belajar hingga dini hari untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Wonwoo bukan gadis yang pintar dalam hal akademik sehingga ia harus sering mengulang pelajaran. Tentu saja Mingyu selalu menawarkan diri menemani Wonwoo belajar tiap malamnya.

Seminggu belakangan, hampir tiap malam Wonwoo selalu belajar hingga pukul satu pagi. Mingyu akan dengan senang hati menemani Wonwoo dirumahnya atau kalau tidak menginap ia akan menemani Wonwoo dengan cara _videocall_. Ampuh untuk membunuh kantuk Wonwoo selama belajar.

Yang tidak disangka Wonwoo akhirnya terjadi, Mingyu ambruk karena terlalu sering begadang serta banyaknya kegiatan lain yang Mingyu ikuti.

Mingyu itu ketua klub basket. Juga aktif di berbagai kegiatan lain. Apalagi sebentar lagi akan diadakan acara pentas seni semester genap juga sekaligus untuk acara perpisahan siswa tingkat akhir.

Mingyu ikut mengurus keperluan acara bahkan ikut andil dalam beberapa konten acaranya. Meski begitu sibuk, tapi Wonwoo akui, Mingyu tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Ia selalu dan masih tetap memperhatikan Wonwoo seperti sebelumnya.

Sejak membangunkan dirinya dipagi hari hingga menemani Wonwoo tidur di malam hari, tidak pernah ada yang berubah meski Mingyu sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

.

"Selamat pagi, Seokmin. Ini aku Wonwoo. Bisa minta tolong sampaikan ijin pada guru kelasku dan kelas Mingyu bahwa Mingyu sedang sakit? Ia terserang _typus_ jadi tidak bisa sekolah… Baiklah. Terima kasih, Seokmin." Wonwoo mendesah lega setelah meletakkan ponsel Mingyu yang ia gunakan untuk menelepon sahabat Mingyu, Lee Seokmin.

"Telepon Kyungsoo- _eonni_ …" Wonwoo mengganti ponsel untuk menelepon dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"… _Eonni_ maaf tadi aku menelepon untuk ijin absen dulu. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Airnya sudah hampir habis. Aku masukkan sayurannya? …. _ah_ terima kasih _eonni_ , _bye_." Wonwoo kemudian berbalik untuk menatap pekerjaan dapurnya.

Wonwoo bisa masak. Tentu saja. Dia seorang gadis. Mana mau dia kalah dari Mingyu yang memasaknya setara _chef_ hotel. Meskipun Wonwoo baru belajar tapi ia sudah bisa masak untuk lauk sehari-hari. Tapi yang sedang ia masak pagi ini adalah bubur. Jujur saja Wonwoo belum pernah masak ini. Jadi ia menghubungi sepupunya untuk dimintai resep memasak bubur.

" _Ah_.. Panas! Dasar Wonwoo bodoh." Wonwoo beringsut kearah kran air untuk membasuh jarinya dengan air yang mengalir. Bodoh sekali ia tadi mencoba membuka panci untuk memasak bubur tanpa menggunakan kain. Alhasil jarinya terasa melepuh.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" Wonwoo terlonjak kecil. Sepasang lengan melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Hembusan nafas hangat menyapa pipi mulusnya.

"Mingyu? Kau sudah bangun? Kau baik-baik saja? _Hey_ , _infus_ -nya kenapa dilepas?" Wonwoo ingin menatap kekasihnya ini tapi tubuhnya ditahan. Mingyu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Noona_ sayang. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Mingyu mengecup lembut leher kekasih kesayangannya. Tubuhnya masih hangat dan sedikit lemas. Tapi sungguh ia hanya butuh Wonwoo.

" _Hiks_ … Ku mohon jangan sakit lagi, _gyu_. Aku takut."

" _Hey_ , kau menangis?" Mingyu membalik tubuh ramping itu untuk menatapnya. Matanya berair, tubuhnya bergetar terisak. Menunduk dan tak berani menatap kekasihnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah menerjang Mingyu dengan pelukan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada hangat Mingyu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _noona_. Jangan menangis. Ku mohon." Mingyu hanya bisa membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan mengusap rambut _noona_ -nya dengan lembut. Ia tau kekasihnya ini khawatir padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau Wonwoo-nya menangis seperti ini.

"Lain kali kalau sakit bilang ya? Jangan tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. Jantungku mau copot tau." Wonwoo memberanikan diri menatap kekasih tingginya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin _noona_ -ku yang manis ini khawatir. Berhentilah menangis. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Mingyu mengecup dahi sang kekasih yang mencoba menetralkan isakannya.

"Aku hanya takut. Sunggu-" Mingyu juga paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Wonwoo saat ini. Ketika kekasihnya sakit tentu saja akan khawatir dan panik berlebihan.

Mingyu menyukainya. Menyukai Wonwoo yang ceroboh tapi giat. Wonwoo yang terlihat acuh tapi sebenarnya sangat memperdulikan sekitarnya. Wonwoo yang cuek tapi begitu perhatian.

Mingyu juga suka ketika menatap mata Wonwoo yang terpejam saat mereka berciuman. Seperti saat ini. Mingyu akan mengusap pipi Wonwoo disela pagutan manis yang mereka lakukan.

Wonwoo mungkin butuh ponsel untuk mengetahui informasi. Atau mungkin Wonwoo butuh uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.

Tapi satu yang Wonwoo tau. Kebutuhan paling utama untuknya selain oksigen.

Kim Mingyu.

Ia hanya butuh Kim Mingyu agar ia tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

Mingyu. Mingyu. Dan Mingyu.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Kim Noona

Wed, 16th Nov 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**GIRLS NEED (Wonwoo Version)**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

 _Ada adegan semi erotis yang tersirat. Hanya tersirat jadi tidak saya ubah Rate nya._

 _Selamat membaca!_

.

.

.

Cerita kali ini berawal dari sebuah pagutan mesra. Melumat, menghisap dan berbagi kenikmatan. Dua tokoh utama, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sedang berciuman mesra diatas kasur di kamar Mingyu. Ciuman itu semakin dalam disetiap gerakan dan penyatuannya. Hanya terlepas untuk menghirup bias-bias oksigen di sekeliling dan saling menatap sendu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Mingyu." Wonwoo, si gadis manis berambut lurus itu mengusap lembut pipi sang kekasih yang sedang bersentuhan hidung berdua.

"Terima kasih, _noona_. Akhirnya aku tidak lagi jadi anak _High_ _School_." Mingyu tersenyum setelah mengecup hidung bangir gadisnya.

Mereka sedang duduk diatas kasur setelah pulang dari pesta kelulusan Mingyu disekolah. Wonwoo bersandar pada kepala kasur sedang Mingyu duduk disebelahnya sambil berhadapan.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau menolak masuk universitas terbaik sedangkan nilai ujianmu lebih dari pantas untuk itu." Masih duduk berhadapan, mereka sedang berbagi cerita tentang pilihan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bisa ke universitas kemudian mengabaikan permintaan ayahku untuk mengurus perusahaannya, _noona_. Ayah mulai sakit dan perusahaan tidak memiliki orang yang benar-benar terpercaya." Wonwoo mengangguk. Memang benar, tanpa kuliah pun Mingyu bisa menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya dengan sangat baik.

.

"Mingyu, geli.." Wonwoo berjengit ketika jemari besar Mingyu bergerak membelai permukaan pinggangnya. Usapan lembut membuat Wonwoo jengah akan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh ya, _noona_?" Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Sungguh ia paham apa maksud dari sang pria muda itu. Hanya saja Wonwoo hampir tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawabannya.

Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Mingyu. Tersenyum manis kemudian menyatukan kedua hidung mereka lagi.

"Ambillah sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu. Tapi aku sedang dalam masa subur." Perlahan dan manis, Wonwoo mengusap tengkuk jenjang Mingyu. Menyalurkan hasratnya yang bercampur rindu. Sama seperti milik Mingyu.

"Aku akan lembut hari ini. Agar kau tak akan pernah melupakan tiap detik dari malam indah ini." Mingyu memulainya. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan nafsu di setiap inci tubuh menawan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima sambil memejamkan mata antara mendamba juga menahan puncaknya. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati nikmat dari nafsu dunia yang sedang ia kejar bersama Mingyu. Bertahun-tahun berkasih bersama Mingyu, bukan berarti hubungan mereka selalu penuh dengan nafsu. Tidak. Wonwoo selalu memuja bagaimana Mingyu menahan setiap gelenyar nafsunya bahkan ketika Wonwoo yang menggoda.

' _Aku tidak mau hubungan cinta kita jadi tidak sehat. Bercinta tidak semestinya menjadi kebiasaan. Itu hanya bumbu dari sebuah hubungan yang manis dan kepercayaan.'_ Itu lah yang Mingyu katakan setiap nafsunya menguasai.

Mingyu tulus mencintai Wonwoo. Serius untuk membawanya ke hadapan altar suatu saat nanti. Setelah itu, bercinta bisa saja mereka lakukan setiap saat, dimanapun, kapanpun mereka ingin.

.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, _noona_?" Mereka bertatapan dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang. Berada dalam penyatuan yang lembut dan manis. Mingyu berhenti ketika penyatuan itu sempurna menyatukan cinta mereka malam ini.

" _Hey_ , apa pantas kau bertanya seperti itu ketika milikmu sudah ada didalam kewanitaanku?" Wonwoo mengernyit. Malam ini memang begitu indah karena Wonwoo menggapai puncaknya beberapa kali bahkan sebelum bagian utama.

"Jawab saja." Mingyu masih berkeras mendapat sebuah jawaban yang bahkan ia tau tanpa berkata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku membencimu." Tapi kedua lengannya melingkar manis di leher Mingyu kembali. Tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Meski keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo tetap indah. Bahkan yang terindah.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menjerit ketika Mingyu menggeram. Memacu kecepatan dan mengejar kenikmatan dunia yang terasa lembut dan berbeda malam ini.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sepasang kekasih termanis yang sering membuat iri.

.

"Aku lelah.." Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada terbuka Mingyu.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Seketika mata Wonwoo terbuka lebar. Menatap jemari yang tadi bergenggaman dengan Mingyu kini tersemat sebuah benda bulat berkilau di salah satu ruasnya.

"Kau melamarku?" Wonwoo bergeser mundur untuk menatap Mingyu-nya dengan baik. Bergantian menatap cincin perak di tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang memintamu menjadi istriku."

"Sama saja, bodoh."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Tentu saja aku akan menikah denganmu. Apalagi kalau sampai aku hamil minggu depan. Sudah ku katakan aku sedang dalam masa- _Yak_!" Mingyu terkikik ketika sebuah kecupan ia berikan untuk membungkam celotehan kekasihnya.

"Malah lebih bagus jika kau hamil, _noona_. Ayah mau secepatnya punya cucu." Mingyu tersenyum kemudian meringis ketika sebuah cubitan keras mampir di otot lengannya.

.

Apalagi yang wanita butuhkan ketika seorang pria terbaik memintamu menjadi istrinya?

Wonwoo tidak butuh apapun lagi.

Tuhan memberi semua kemudahan dan keindahan untuknya.

Tuhan memberikan Mingyu padanya.

Apa Wonwoo pantas meminta hal lain ketika kesempurnaan Mingyu adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

Ciye bapeeerr….

Ini baper terakhir untuk seri Girls Need. Sebenernya dari awal Girls Need hanya punya dua seri. Entah kenapa jadi banyak.

Silahkan baca A Late Story untuk fiksi kolosal dan Genderswitch. Ada sedikit adegan erotisnya jadi ada di Rate M.

Noona sedang berusaha mengembalikan feel yaoi supaya bisa bikin Meanie Boyslove lagi. Doakan.

Sekian untuk cuap-cuap di Seri Girls Need. Sampai jumpa di fiksi selanjutnya.

.

Kim Noona

Thur, 24th Nov 2016


End file.
